


3 Sentence AU Challenge 2

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [2]
Category: Firefly, Saiyuki, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Series
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gojyo, Hakkai - Bounty Hunters (in the Firefly 'verse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iapetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapetus/gifts).



Joe and Kai consider themselves collectors: collectors of heads, of goods, of certain sexually transmitted diseases. One uses a knife; the other uses his hands and his tongue, and they are just as good as anything made of steel, in any avenue.

But something pulls them both, magnet-like, in one general direction: that of Earth-that-was, beyond a thousand setting suns.


	2. Ultraman Mebius, Hunter Knight Tsurugi - medieval

“Knights do not quest for other knights,” grumbled Lucien of the Blue Sword, eyes concealed beneath his heavy, azure-barred helmet, his voice flustered under his grim tones.

“You misunderstand, Sir Lucien,” Moebius the Endless laughed, a sound more boyish and cheerful than it had any right to be. “I ask you to fight  _with_  me, not for me.”


End file.
